THE ETERNAL TRIANGLE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Love has never been easy… Now that she’s been seeing Spike for a while Angel comes back to Sunnydale... PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**** : 'The Eternal Triangle'**

**SUMMARY**

Love has never been easy… Now that she's been seeing Spike for a while Angel comes back to Sunnydale... **Two endings, please leave a comment with your favorite one, thanks! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** August 2009

As always I own nothing…

* * *

Buffy had dropped Dawn at a friend's house for the night. She came back home sighing.

"It's Friday night. Everyone's got plans but me. I guess I'll just go and patrol like always. And if I'm lucky I'll find some vampires' ass to kick," she complained as she opened the door.

"Hey love, your favorite vampire's already in here," Spike teased. He had heard her complain.

"Spike, how did you get in here?"

"Good to see you, too!"

Buffy couldn't say that she loved him but she also couldn't say that she hated him. She had always been confused. She couldn't call it love. She didn't know what it was she was feeling for him.

She had always dated the same kind, never someone a hundred percent normal or human. Nobody knew yet that she had been seeing Spike for some time.

"What if someone saw you?" she asked.

"Still ashamed of me?" he joked and came closer, undressing her with his eyes.

She didn't say a word. She turned and left to go to the kitchen. He followed her. She turned again to face him, not knowing he was so close already. He kissed her before she could say any word.

"Spike, stop it!"

"Oh, c'mon, love, nobody's here, nobody can see us. Don't try to make excuses. You know you want it." He said, his hands moving over her hips, his body pressed close.

"I don't," she lied.

"Who are you trying to convince now?"

She looked confused, "Go away!"

He didn't move, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"You're so sexy," he added as he looked at her from head to toe.

He kissed her again, hard, insistent, and this time she kissed him back. It was getting hotter as someone knocked on the door.

"Pretend you didn't hear that," he said as she broke the kiss.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh my God, Angel," she was happily surprised.

"Hey Buffy, it's been a while I know."

"How's Cordy, Wesley and everyone?"

"They're fine," he answered, waiting to come in.

Spike then came into view.

"Oh, Spike? What you doing here?" Angel wondered out loud.

_Doing your ex-girlfriend_, he thought, smiling.

Nobody said a word. Silence could kill at times.

"May I come in, Buffy?"

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot that Willow redid the spell since you left. Please, come in."

It had been a while since Angel's last visit. Due to some vampires breaking in after being invited by mistake, Willow had redone the protection spell so vampires couldn't come in without being invited. Spike had been invited already so he could come in anytime.

"So, you didn't answer, what's that thing doing here?" he asked coming in and pointing at Spike who was smiling from ear to ear.

Buffy didn't know what to say. But she didn't have time to think as Spike knew it was his chance to get back at Angel.

"Hey, get your bloody finger out of my face!"

Angel didn't move, "The finger's just a start, Blondie, get ready to meet my fist in a sec."

"Wow, you're bloody scary," Spike teased, "I'm gonna wet my pants."

"So, Buffy, what's he doing here?" Angel asked again.

"Umm let's say I'm allowed in the house AND her room anytime now," he said with that huge, annoying smile.

Angel couldn't hide his disappointment and disgust.

"It's not what you think, Angel," Buffy tried to explain.

"Oh, on the contrary, it's exactly what you think," Spike had to add, "Wait, take what you think and make it even dirtier, even then it's nowhere close to reality."

Angel shrugged, thinking _'Why? What planet have I landed on?'_

"Spike, get out!" Buffy screamed.

"But, love, it was our evening. Together, just the two of us, getting ready for a hot evening," he teased to get Angel even madder.

Buffy threw him outside.

"What, no kiss?"

She slammed the door.

"Buffy, I can't believe this!" Angel was confused, "I know it's not like we're still together or anything but Spike, I mean c'mon."

"I can still hear ya," Spike said from the outside, "Angel, I bet you miss that hot piece of ass but…"

"Just go away already!" Buffy shouted.

"Or what? You're gonna kick my ass, or spank me, hmm you like that, don't you?"

Spike wouldn't stop there. He knew he got to Angel. He knew he got him mad and crazy and that the thought of him and Buffy together in bed wouldn't leave him just yet. He won. He smiled.

"Angel, I'm sorry, he's not gonna leave. Let's go upstairs."

Angel followed Buffy to her room.

"It's really not what you think, it's kinda complicated."

"Buffy, you don't have to explain. I know you've been through a lot recently." _And you might have lost your mind in the process,_ he thought but didn't say.

"And I know that… Well, no I don't know why you'd even think of getting closer to that… thing," he said talking about Spike, "But I'm just happy to see you."

She smiled, "I'm glad to see you too, Angel, I've missed you! Let's forget about the rest, it's in the past."

"You're beautiful!"

She blushed. In her heart there had always been one love, one only. Angel.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. And I'm sorry for leaving you. I came back today because I just couldn't stay far from you any longer. It was killing me."

"Angel, you're the only one I've ever loved," she said as he came closer.

"What about _him_?"

"Spike? Again, not what you think, it just happened, I still don't know how or why but it did and I'm sorry. My heart only beats for one person and it's you," she smiled.

"And if my heart could beat it would also be for you, you know that. You're the only one who can make me feel that way, alive."

He touched her hair and kissed her. She closed her eyes and hoped it was for real. That Angel was back. Back for her.

She must have lost track of time as the next thing she heard was her alarm clock the next morning. She opened her eyes and stopped it.

"Oh no, don't tell me it was just a dream," she said to herself.

**2 possible end****ings : **

1.

At that moment she felt arms around her. She turned to kiss Angel but was surprised to see Spike instead.

_It was__ a dream, just a dream_, she thought, sad.

She got out of bed and went downstairs. The house was still empty. Someone knocked on the door. She went to open it and smiled when she saw that it was Angel…

**OR**

2.

At that moment she felt arms around her. A kiss on the neck. She turned to face Angel.

_Thank God it was real_, she thought, happy.

"Angel, promise me that you'll never leave me again," she asked.

"I promise. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled and he kissed her. With those words she fell back asleep in her lover's arms.

- THE END -

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE ****REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
